No puedo hacerlo
by Andy Yogima
Summary: Cuando eres la esperanza del mundo... ¿Será correcto sacrificarse por todos? ¿Por los que amas?, ¿Por los que odias?, ¿Por los que no conoces? ¿Por los que se sacrificaron por ti? Epílogo ¡Historia Terminada! Contiene spoiler del 5 libro.
1. Default Chapter

No puedo hacerlo 

Por: Andy Yogima

Aviso importante: El siguiente fic está hecho sin fin de lucro, es solo parte de mi imaginación en un momento de ocio = ) Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y asociados.  

            Segundos... minutos... horas... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La lluvia lo perseguía a cada paso que daba. Sonoros truenos parecían hablarle. Y el tiempo susurraba un canto fúnebre. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que... 

            Había salido corriendo desesperadamente, sin rumbo, abandonando la seguridad de Hogwarts. No había nadie tras él, pero sabía que lo estaban buscando, podía sentirlo. Poco a poco sus fuerzas le fueron abandonando, obligándolo a disminuir la velocidad hasta detenerse.

_            Cayó de rodillas apoyándose en sus manos. La respiración agitada, sintiendo una que otra lágrima rodando por sus mejillas confundiéndose fácilmente con las gotas de lluvia. Lágrimas de dolor, decepción, rabia, impotencia..._

_            ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Dumbledore? Parecía como si la guerra contra Voldemort fuera como un juego de ajedrez, para él. Un simple juego, donde no importaba sacrificar algunas piezas con tal de ganar._

_            Golpeo el lodo donde estaba hincado sintiendo deseos de matarlo. Jamás le había agradado el bando de Voldemort, tal vez porque el Lord había sido el principio de sus desgracias... pero ahora se cuestionaba el bando de Dumbledore, donde a nadie parecía importarle como persona... todo, desde que..._

Sacrificio...

            La palabra retumbaba en su cabeza aumentando la desesperación. Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes tratando inútilmente, acallar sus pensamientos. El dolor se volvía cada vez más y más grande. Pero no un dolor físico sino un dolor que difícilmente puede curarse... el del alma.

"Existe una posible solución para dar fin a está guerra" _Había dicho el director de Hogwarts, durante su conversación minutos antes de que abandonará el colegio._

_¿Solución? ¿Matar a alguien era una solución? ¿Matar a Harry a Potter era la solución?_

_Por un segundo el tiempo se detuvo y el trueno más sonoro y atemorizante cayó a tierra rezumbando con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, como si lo hubieran golpeado, el chico de ojos verdes cayó tendido en el fango, de espaldas en la viscosa superficie sintiendo las últimas fuerzas de su cuerpo, abandonarlo._

_Cerró los ojos cansadamente, con la lluvia invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, conjugándose con las lágrimas que fluían en mayor cantidad, desde lo más profundo de su alma, reflejando su sentir._

_Siempre había confiado en Dumbledore. Y él, ahora traicionaba esa confianza, sugiriéndole... no, más bien, exigiéndole que sacrificará su vida por la paz del mundo mágico y el muggle. Después de todo ¿qué era una sola persona, en comparación con millones?_

"Si tú mueres, Voldemort perderá la mayor parte de sus poderes. Con ello, todo habrá terminado"

_Si... definitivamente todo terminaría... las constantes pesadillas, cada noche... el dolor punzante de la cicatriz... las muertes sin sentido... el dolor... el derramamiento de sangre inocente... todo acabaría... de la peor manera posible._

_Las fuerzas de su cuerpo le abandonaron totalmente. Ahora solo lo mantenía con vida su alma. Pero, ¿por quién viviría? ¿Acaso había un motivo por el cual seguir luchando? Tantos años buscando la paz, y ahora... ¿por quién vivir?_

_Sirius estaba muerto. Remus... no tenía idea de donde estaba, hacía tiempo que no sabía de él. Ron, Hermione... sus amigos... La familia Weasley... Neville... Luna... los miembros de la Orden..._

_Por otra parte, vería de nuevo a sus padres... Cerró los ojos cansadamente dando un último suspiro. Las lágrimas aún corrían libremente por su rostro. Tomó aire y grito intensamente, ahuyentando a las aves cercanas. Un trueno cayó a tierra muy cerca de él, haciendo que el suelo temblará y un profundo silencio se formará luego del gritó de su grito._

_Su cuerpo emitió una profunda luz azul-plateada que se abrió camino hasta el cielo. Formando un puente entre Harry y las nubes. Diminutas estrellas brillantes desfilaron por el puente, haciendo que el color en la piel del ojiverde se volviera blanco lentamente. Cuando la última estrella llegó al cielo, el puente se desintegró. Harry se encontraba completamente pálido y frío, había dejado de respirar._

-    ¡¡Por aquí!! – Remus Lupin llegó junto al cuerpo. Su respiración era irregular. Su ropa llena de lodo y pequeños rasguños, al igual que su rostro y manos. Disminuyó el paso, caminando hasta Harry. Tras él, Alastor Moody, Nimphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle y Sturgis Podmore, parte de la Orden del Fénix aparecieron en condiciones similares al primero.

- _Remus... – susurro Tonks mirando con temor el cuerpo tendido._

Lupin se hincó a un costado de Harry tomando su nuca. Las gotas de lluvia caían silenciosamente. El resto de acompañantes rodearon al chico. Todos agachando la cabeza quitándose los sombreros.

-    Ya es tarde – murmuró Remus colocando la otra mano sobre la derecha de Harry, fría como el hielo.

-    Remus – Tonks se hincó a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, silenciosas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

- Yo... podrían...

-    Claro, Remus – Moody hizo un ademán, con lo que todos se alejaron dejando a Remus solo en  medio de la lluvia.

- Perdóname, Harry – sollozó agachando la cabeza – todo esto fue un grave error... y sé que nunca podré perdonármelo. Con Sirius muerto, yo era responsable de tu seguridad, y ahora...

- Ahora él está con nosotros – Remus levantó la cabeza encontrándose con un ser fantasmal pero que reconoció al instante.

- Sirius...

- Tranquilo, Moony. No fue tu culpa y lo sabes – Remus dejó el cuerpo de Harry poniéndose de pie mirando fijamente a su amigo.

- Pero, ahora ¿qué pasará? Voldemort...

- ¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con Voldemort tiene que estar en torno a Harry?

- Sirius, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Perdí a James, a Lily, a Wormtail, a ti, y ahora a Harry... Cuando era joven, jamás creí que podría haber un futuro como esté.

- Algún día te reunirás con nosotros en un lugar donde nuestro pasado es el presente – extendió su mano derecha frente a Remus quien la estrechó con la suya sellando su promesa.

- Lo sé, Padfoot – sonrío débilmente.

Una brillante luz azul-verdosa se posó sobre ellos iluminando a Sirius y el cuerpo inerte de su ahijado. Éste último emitió una luz propia, el cuerpo físico desapareció dejando en su lugar una esfera que flotó hasta posarse en las manos de Remus.

- Es la esencia de Harry Potter – dijo Sirius orgullosamente, tras lo cual desapareció en medio de un torbellino de colores. Remus sonrío.

- Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver.

**FIN...**

**Notas de la autora: **OK, cuando escribí este fic tenía planeado que fuera un One-Shot, pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente (y tomando en cuenta que me gustan las segundas partes = ) he pensado hacer la continuación, algo explicando cualquier duda que tengan. Claro todo dependerá de lo reviews que reciba, ya que obviamente si no les interesa pues... ¡que diablos! Igualmente lo publicaré = ) Solo ténganme paciencia, la continuación podría tomarse un poco de tiempo. Gracias y cuídense -


	2. Epílogo

No puedo hacerlo Por: Andy Yogima 

Epílogo 

_            Han pasado exactamente, cuatro años. Hoy se cumple el 21° cumpleaños de Harry Potter y también el 4° aniversario de su muerte._

_            Cuatro años... y aún no me hago a la idea... Fue tan duro ver a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, cruzar el umbral del comedor en Hogwarts. Cabizbajos y vencidos. Todos aguardábamos el regreso de Harry. Esperábamos verlo, herido, cansado, débil, pero vivo..._

_            No volvió..._

_            Aún recuerdo que intenté salir del comedor, pero Ron me abrazó y me detuvo. Estuve a punto de gritarle cuando levanté la cabeza y descubrí que tenía los ojos cerrados con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Me aferré a él y lloramos toda la noche, en silencio._

_            Horas después, llegó la profesora McGonagall, pálida como nunca la había visto. Remus, la familia Weasley, Snape, Hagrid, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Dean y yo estábamos sentados en una de las mesas del gran comedor. La subdirectora del colegio llegó con nosotros escoltada por algunos miembros de la Orden._

_            Y esa fue, la única vez que recuerdo haber sentido tanto odio. La explicación de la profesora fue tan increíble que aún recuerdo cada palabra..._

"Dumbledore ha muerto – sollozó – Voldemort lo asesinó – susurró más para si que para sus interlocutores"

"Minerva, ¿de qué estás hablando? – cuestionó Remus, no siendo capaz de creer lo que escuchaba"

"Draco Malfoy, es un mortífago, el más reconocido en las filas del Lord – comenzó – mientras el Señor oscuro mataba a Dumbledore. Malfoy tomó su forma y le dijo a Potter que la única solución era su muerte"

Recuerdo que todos nos quedamos callados. Draco Malfoy había sido el culpable de la muerte de Harry. Dumbledore estaba muerto y Voldemort había vuelto al poder sin nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Era una pesadilla.

_La muerte de Harry, ahora tenía sentido. La tarde que él vio a Dumbledore-Malfoy, nos dijo a Ron y a mí sobre dicha audiencia. Luego supimos, por la profesora McGonagall, que Harry había huido. El Dumbledore falso le había dicho que la única manera de que la guerra terminará era si él (Harry) sacrificaba su vida. Horas después, Remus y algunos miembros de la Orden lo encontraron, a varios metros de Hogwarts, muerto._

_Cursamos los últimos días de séptimo año, en medio de dolor, angustia, miedo y el recuerdo constante de Harry._

_Cuatro años después, todo es un caos. Voldemort acechante como nunca, con un ejército innumerable de mortífagos y una fuerza devastadora. Ahora ya no hay quien pueda detenerlos._

_La Orden del Fénix ha tenido muchas bajas. Actualmente Moody, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Kingsley, Dedalus, Molly y Arthur son los únicos miembros de la Orden original. Los únicos sobrevivientes. De ahí; Ron, Neville, Seamus, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, yo y varios estudiantes de Hogwarts se unieron a la causa. _

_En cuanto a Percy, fue asesinado hace dos años en el Ministerio, tuvo algo que ver con su relación con Fudge. Bill desapareció hace un año, mientras estaba de viaje recaudando más personas, nunca supimos que le ocurrió. Pero un mes después de que pasará alrededor de 30 personas de todas las edades, llegaron al cuartel con una última nota de Bill. _

"Las cosas se han complicado. Ánimo, no olviden porque estamos luchando"

_Era todo lo que decía. La señora Weasley tomó la nota y permaneció en su habitación el resto del día. El señor Weasley se puso de pie y dijo secamente que Bill había muerto. Jamás se volvió a tocar el tema. Dos meses después, Charly fue asesinado en batalla a manos de los mortífagos._

_Hemos continuado recaudando magos y brujas, aunque el número de integrantes en la Orden ha aumentado, seguimos siendo menos que los mortífagos. Cada vez es más difícil convencer a la gente._

_Después de todo, es más fácil ir con Voldemort, a una larga vida, que unirse a la Orden, a una muerte segura._

_Ahora, los más jóvenes experimentamos la era de terror que vivieron los adultos, una era de la que nos hablaron como algo pasado que nunca volvería._

_Ron, se ha convertido en auror, un gran auror. Se ha hecho muy responsable, dedicado a su trabajo... ha cambiado tanto._

_Fred y George salieron del país en busca de más personas que quieran unirse a nosotros. Siguen teniendo su ya conocido sentido del humor, aunque ya no se dedican a inventar bromas._

Ginny actúa como espía. Deambula por el Callejón Diagon, el Ministerio de Magia, San Mungo. Por cualquier lugar en busca de pistas, tratando de vigilar a los mortífagos. Que a pesar de ser tan numerosos, aún pueden ocultarse muy bien. Remus... creo que él es el más afectado de todos. Aún muestra esa sonrisa tranquila que lo caracteriza, sigue siendo muy amable y se dedica a entrenar a los más jóvenes. Pero en el fondo está destrozado. Yo soy de las pocas personas que han notado su tristeza. Y cuando está demasiado deprimido y lejos de la realidad, Ron aparece con cualquier tontería haciéndonos reír. Eso es algo que admiró de él. Es el que se ha mantenido más fuerte y centrado. Recuerdo que una vez le pregunté por su cambio de personalidad. Sonrío y me dijo que era por Harry. Que cada día que pasaba, lo recordaba y eso le daba fuerzas. Cuando contaba algún chiste o hacía algo divertido, recordaba cada momento feliz con Harry. Snape se ha vuelto más distante, más frío. Pareció afectarle mucho la muerte de Dumbledore... ¿Y, a quién no? Si creíamos a Albus Dumbledore el pilar de todo, la fuerza y el único capaz de poner un alto a Voldemort. Con su muerte, todo eso se derrumbó. Toda esperanza quedó enterrada y las posibilidades de morir se hicieron más altas. McGonagall. Casi no sonríe. Se concentra profundamente en su trabajo y no habla más que de ello. Rara vez se le ve tranquila, normalmente pasa días corriendo de un lado para otro. Arthur era uno de los pocos entre nosotros, con energías para hacerlo todo. Pero ahora, que enfermó, se ve muy débil, más viejo. Las muertes de tres de sus hijos también han influenciado su estado actual. Vive encerrado en su habitación, casi no sale. Sigue ayudando en todo lo que puede, pero pareciera como si la vida lo abandonará. Molly sigue siendo cariñosa y amable, pasa más tiempo triste. Pero sigue dando fuerzas he irradiando aquel amor maternal tan cálido y lleno de una chispa que motiva. 

_            Neville no ayuda mucho a las estrategias, pero es muy buen combatiente. Casi nadie de los jóvenes puede ganarle en duelo. Desde la muerte de su abuela se ha vuelto muy positivo. Siempre tiene un buen consejo o una frase de aliento que dar._

_            Luna sigue siendo extraña. Cuando llega el momento de realizar planes siempre sale con sus locuras, habla de atacar con monstruos que no existen y realizar acciones sin sentido._

_            Seamus no ha cambiado. Sigue un tanto reservado. Él es, como el realista de las situaciones. Si nota que algún ataque no funcionará, lo dice. Aunque tiene un modo muy peculiar de expresarse, lo que muchas veces causa discusiones. _

_            Nunca dejamos de usar la casa de los Black como cuartel. A pesar de que varios nos opusimos, por no afectar a Remus con los últimos recuerdos materiales de Sirius, él se opuso y lo más increíble es que ha conservado una habitación de la mansión, llena de objetos personales de los Merodeadores, Lily y Harry. Ese es el lugar más hermoso y vivo del cuartel._

_            Lo único que ha cambiado de la mansión, es la forma de entrar. Ahora usamos una trampilla en el subsuelo ya que la mayor parte de las casas de Grimmauld Place han sido destruidas. Uno de los tantos 'saludos' de Voldemort._

_            Finalmente... yo... me consideró la más positiva en este lugar. He madurado mucho, siempre pensando: _"¿Qué haría Harry en mi lugar?"_ Siempre tengo muy presente a uno de mis más grandes amigos, y eso me da fuerzas._

_            Me he convertido en la Ministro de Magia, la primera mujer en ser Ministro. En cuanto se supo que Voldemort había recuperado sus poderes, Harry y Dumbledore estaban muertos; Cornelius Fudge se suicidó. Yo me ofrecí a tomar el puesto, ya que desde entonces nadie quería hacerse responsable de aquel cargo, por ello nadie se opuso a mi decisión._

_            He procurado tener la situación lo más controlada posible. He pedido a todo el personal del ministerio, capacitación completa. Y aunque es poco lo que puedo hacer, aún conservó la esperanza de que todo cambiará._

_            Algún día alguien vendrá. Alguien con el poder suficiente para vencer a Voldemort y a todo lo relacionado con él. Algún día el mundo mágico volverá a ser lo que fue. Y la pesadilla que comenzó con la muerte de Harry, finalmente terminará..._

Hermione Granger 

_FIN..._

**Notas de la autora: **OK, aquí estoy de vuelta con el verdadero 'fin' de está historia. Ya que nadie me dejó sus dudas, escribí el capítulo tal y como pensaba hacerlo. Pienso que ya no es 'angst', pero como la categoría original es esa decidí respetarla. De hecho, quedó como un mensaje de esperanza. A mí punto de vista, si originalmente llegase a morir Harry, creo que todos perderían las esperanzas ¿no? Después de todo la profecía existente, dice que Harry es el único con poder para destruir a Voldemort.  

Ahora si, lo importante de las historias: ¡Los Reviews!

**jessytonks: **Bueno, con esto termino la historia. Gracias por leerla y espero que con este capítulo ya no te haya confundido tanto. Cualquier duda, avísame. Y si tienes tiempo, puedes ver mis otras historias. Saludos y cuídate = )

**Ithae: **Eso era exactamente la idea que quería dejar en el primer capítulo: a un Dumbledore malvado. Definitivamente a mí también me cae bien, pero está faceta era indispensable. Como verás, ya todo se arreglo (literalmente). Es cierto, si no recibes Reviews, te desanimas. Me agradó recibir el tuyo, y gracias por tus comentarios. Cualquier duda que tengas, avísame y con gusto la responderé. Espero que puedas leer alguna de mis otras historias. Besos y hasta pronto = )

Muchas gracias a quienes me dieron su opinión. Cualquier duda que tengan, pueden dejar un review, yo haré un 'capítulo especial' solo para responder a sus dudas. Cuídense y nos veremos en otra historia = )  

****

Con cariño,

Andy Yogima

"No puedo hacerlo"

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y asociados. 


End file.
